1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of puzzle devices having a flat playing board and moveable chicklets or tiles which must be manipulated into a particular position on said playing board to solve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most people are familiar with the puzzles which have a square or rectangular playing board having a give number of spaces and numbered, colored, or decorated square playing pieces which can be moved on the board, the number of pieces being one less than the number of spaces so that movement of the pieces is restricted to moving one piece at a time into the open space. Frequently this type of puzzle has numbers on each piece, and the solution consists of arranging the pieces in numerical order either horizontally or vertically. Such type of puzzles can be mentally stimulating and challenging for substantial periods of time. See, for example, Coe U.S. Pat. No. 785,665 of Mar. 21, 1905.